valiant_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
New Player Guide
Welcome to Valiant Force, new brave adventurer! You have chosen the path onto become the Heroes that can save the beautiful continent called Arathos. Several Guides below have been prepared to guide you and your squad to avoid being misled by the enemy! These guides are prepared by your fellow seniors who have fought hundreds of battles and defeated thousands of enemies and dark forces! You can learn a few tips and tricks from them and possibly come up new tips and tricks as well. Gold(s) As one of the currency in Valiant Force, Gold(s) are very important for every transactions such as upgrading building, upgrading the equipment and many more. There are three-main-ways to get Gold easily for the first time: Gold mine: * This is the best method to gain gold. Buying extra run will cost you 25 gems and any extra runs thereafter after will cost 50, 75, etc, increasing exponentially. * You may want to bring units that can deal AoE damage or chain attack a lot. * Bring a 4-Star Lancer so you can leap right onto the exit tile without wasting turns. * Recommended team: Ninja, Mystic, Gunslinger, Lancer. Buying gold: ''' * If you haven't already, go to the shop and buy all the '''first time gold package. * Each gem spent should give you at least 8000 gold. Any deal that gives you less than 8000 is bad. Events: * Valiant Force always gives out some gold prize in the bazaar. Always redeem it first. Tips: Outside of these 3 things, other gold gaining activities are pretty much mediocre. You can level your fodder up and sell them but that is very inefficient in energy usage. Units and Fodders First of all, Faith is a pretty important stat to consider before you decide to invest in a unit or not. The difference in stat gain between the worst and best faith can be more than 1000 difference in stat(s). However, faith can be re-rolled so if you are unable to find a suitable units, do not hesitate to build with what you have. Next, know this, 4-Stars units are useful. If you are unable to get a 5-Stars heroes from pull and only max 4-Stars, don't be worried. A max limit break 4-Stars can be stronger than a basic 5-Stars when well geared. This is a list of 4-Stars units that I think are good and if you are unable to find a 5-Stars, build these: # Zealot Leon: '''Incredibly useful for the lifesteal aura and the ability to pull an enemy unit to the tile in front of you. '''Best faith: Kratos, Zeus. # Lancer Fiona: Decent aura and useful in Gold Dungeon for her ability to leap. Best faith: Ares, Zeus. # Rogue Vann: has a spell that silence enemy for 3 turns with a low cool down. Incredibly good for arena. Best faith: '''Hera, Ares. # '''Marksman Luna: A good archer that can trigger chain attacks when she CRITs. Best faith: Hera, Ares. # Hunter Aaron: Another good archer that can chain attack off others and has a sleep ability. Good for arena. Best faith: 'Ares. '''Fodder: ' * Best way to farm fodder is 24-3 normal and pull 45.000 gold from shop. * Events are also another good way to get fodders * 1-Star fodders are used to train 3-Stars, 2-Stars fodders for 4-Stars, 3-Stars fodders for 5-Stars. Some people might say that using 1-Star fodder to train is expensive but getting constant flow of 2-stars fodder isn't easy so you have to use 1-Star. '''Buildings Upgrading your Town is also important in Valiant Force, because you can receive not only rewards from Expedition but also gain many items from Buildings that you build. If you are New Player and you're confused on what to build first, here are some info on what you should build. The maximum number of building a player can have is 10. Five small buildings, 3 medium buildings and 2 large buildings. Do not worry if you choose the wrong building. There is an option to destroy a building if it doesn't satisfy your needs. Small Plot (lvl 2/6/10/14/18) # Gold Mine: '''Give you valuable gold currency that will become quite scarce in mid game. A MUST HAVE! # '''Worker's Hut: This building can decrease your build time by 20% and its expedition also gives you 8 silver hammer at max level which can greatly help save on gold when upgrading equipment. Once most building are maxed out, you can consider destroying this building for another building. # Farm: '''Grants potion related materials (seeds) overtime. Only get this building if you have an alchemy lab. Its a completely useless building otherwise. # '''Iron Quarry: '''Grants armor related materials (ores) overtime. Only get this building if you have an armorsmith. Its a completely useless building otherwise. # '''Wishing Well: '''A MUST HAVE! Who doesn't like a chance at getting free gems, energy, gold, keys, summoning cards, and more good stuff. # '''Watermill: '''ANOTHER MUST HAVE! More energy = more runs = more stuff = more fun! # '''Strike/Shield/Mystic Tower: '''Those with high prestige can gain more value off of this building while newer f2p players should consider passing off on this building. # '''Merc Camp: '''The most pointless building in the game. As long as you have decent friends added this building is completely pointless. Its only selling point is the daily expedition for a free fodder units through summoning cards. Other buildings are still much more worthwhile to have. Ideally, gets the gold mine first, then worker hut, then wishing well then choose either iron quarry or farm depending on what medium structure you pick or completely bypass this and get either strike/shield tower. Then get the watermill as your last small plot. In the future you may consider destroying the worker hut/farm/iron quarry/gold mine for a strike/shield/mystic tower. '''Medium Plot (lvl 4/8/16) # Alchemy Lab: '''Crafting potions can greatly help newer players complete harder PVE maps. However, potent potion requires some very difficult to obtain materials. Cleansing potion is a very important item to have once you hit mid/late game. This building also works in pair with the farm building. # '''Armorsmith: '''This building allows you to craft 5 star armors at high level and can help newer players make much needed class specific gears. # '''Salvage Yard: '''This building lets you break down unwanted equipment for materials. There is also a chance at getting 5 star rarity materials. # '''Marketplace: Lets you buy various stuff like energy/runes/materials/weapon&hero summons. Its expedition also gives you large health potion which is very useful for PvE. This building can possibly act as a replacement for the alchemy lab as it grants you access to easy potions and also alternative way to get more energy/job keys. # Academy: Gives you job keys which allows you to promote your units faster. Since keys are a very limited resource and for those that wish to create 5 star units asap, this building is a must. In the future however, this building may be unnecessary as you'll obtain a solid max outed team. # Training Camp: Train your units overtime. Not the best building. Only perk to have it is if you lack the time to play the game. Or if you want to train soul binders with this building. This can also be use to train fodders for gems. Just don't get Training camp. Build the armormsith first, to craft some simple 3 star armor sets for your units. Marketplace can be a good way to obtain some cleansing potion and addition energy. Its expedition can also grant you a consistent supply of healing potions. Academy is a must for newer players to quickly build up a full five star team. In the future (late game) however, Alchemy lab, Armorsmith and Salvage Yard is the main buildings to keep. Large Plot (lvl 12/20) # Weapon Forge: '''Allow you to fuse lower rarity weapons into higher ones. At first this building is very very hard to use as it can only fuse 1 star weapons. However, at higher lvl, there is potential to make 5 star weapons with 4 star weapons + gold. # '''Fusion Altar: This building lets you fuse lower rarity materials into higher rank materials. However, the main selling point of this building is its expedition which gives you gold bar to sell which can greatly help newer players that struggles to get gold. # Gem Cavern: '''Daily gems...everyone should have this building. Always keep the Gem Cavern. Go weapon forge if you want to make 5 star weapons. Go fusion altar, if your going to craft a lot of stuff with armorsmith/alchemy lab and also struggle with getting gold. '''Items Every Equipment has their own title that we called as "Suffix". The Suffix in every equipments affect the item bonus when you collected one set (Main/Off Hand, Armor, Head, Accessory, and Vanity). There are five types of Suffix that you can get: * Trinity: ATK and DEF. Good for Champion,Guardians and Shadow. * Might: ATK and CRIT. Good for Ranger and Shadow. * Defense: '''DEF and HP. Good for Guardian. * '''Wizardry: '''ATK and MAG. Good for Mystic and Healer. * '''Zodiac: Can have any item bonus. Additional Tips: * To craft armor, you basically farm lower tier armor then you can salvage it. After that used the salvage material to craft higher tier armor. * If you have additional equipment that you DO NOT want to keep and would wish to sell it make sure you upgrade it at least once before selling it. This double the price of the item for only 4/7th of the upgrade price. Energy(s) Energy is one of the basic needs in Valiant Force, because without this you couldn't proceed any quest(s) or event(s). Below is the priorities of what you should use energies for: # Clearing daily dungeon. # Completing all events quest. # Farming equipment. # Farming event quests for the bazaar # Farming fodders in 24-3 normal (best map for farming fodder since it also gives highest exp) # Generally try to see what you need and expense your energy there. Don't be hesitate to use it to farm 1-Star fodder if you feel like the event doesn't give enough for you. Gem(s) One of three currencies that also affecting in every transaction you made inside the Valiant Force. So this is pretty much open to everything you need. # If you're a F2P, you want to save your gem to summon for Event Heroes or buy Costumes because those are pretty much the only things that you truly need. # If you're a semi-paying, then feel free to use gem to buy things you need in the market or more energies to farm. Obtaining Gems There are many F2P ways to obtain gems, however like most games the amount you obtain will definitely drop overtime. So here some tips to maximize the amount you earn/save. # Complete the daily quest! '''Each day there is a set number of quest. Once completed 15 gems will to granted to you. (High prestige players gets more gems though). Daily quest also grants a lot of player exp and various other rewards too so complete them everyday. # '''Do the tutorials! '''This is a no brainier. Do NOT SKIP these free tutorial moments that general grants you 15 gems easy for an extra 1 min of work. The only tutorial you may skip is Daily Trial as the difficulty can be surprising and the current bug prevents you from entering the event page without completing it first. # '''Complete Story Mode! '''Easy peesy...finish the map net a solid chunk of gems. # '''Complete Trials! '''Start revisiting those maps and complete all the trials. Most are quite easy to accomplish. # '''DO THE EVENT! '''Look into the current event and try your best to complete the task. You will be rewarded with some decent amount of gems and also some extra stuff too. # '''NEVER SINGLE SUMMON! '''Its a waste of gems summoning one by one. Always buy the 10x pack to save gems. There is also an additional hidden discount of minus 20 gems (380 instead of 400) for each consecutive 10x summon. # '''LEVEL UP YOUR FODDERS! '''Instead of wasting low rank exp potion on your 4-5 star monsters, you can spend it on lvling up 1 or 2 star monsters for a one time obtainable gem. Although its only 1 gem, it adds up when you lvl up multiple fodders for the first time. (Perfect for newer players). Additionally, instead of selling/scrapping excessive 1 star fodder, feeding them to your fodder can also let you obtain an additional 2 gems and 2k gold (after subtracting the training cost). Once upgrade to +1, you can once again train it for additional one time stack of gems. # '''Complete Repeatable Quest! '''Upgrading/maxing your fodder monsters can let you spam this repeatable quest for multiple gems. '''Events * Try to do all of the quests since usually you'll get a full set of equipment as part of the reward. * If you're unable to clear a stage, refresh the friend list to find people who has event heroes as their leader and use them. * If you pull an event hero, make sure you invest to at least make it +2 and not just leave them at +0. While they may not be used after the event, it will certainly help you to do it much faster and makes your life easier. * If you're having a tough time with a quest, try to look for tips and tricks on the Forum. Someone will always figure out an easy way to do it even without event heroes. Other tips and tricks 1. When you doing story against a hard boss, don't rush the first or second wave, wait before the boss wave and allow your skills to be fully ready before you enter it. 2. To view a friend hero's equip and detail, hold on top of the portrait to view the detail. 3. Follow the Official Valiant Force '''on Facebook. Sometimes, there are giveaways that require you to use facebook and updated information about Maintenance, Event, Ladder and Bundles. 4. '''Cleansing Serum is a good potion to used against the boss in 24-3 (cleanse silence). 5. It's wise to level up your unused 3-Stars and 4-Stars heroes so your expeditions will have 100% success rate. 6. Use''' Inquisitor Lucille with '''any Berserker with high ATK to easily advance through story mode. Berserker has skill that increase their ATK by 2-3 times so if you can charge your skill before boss wave, the Berserker can easily 2-3 hit the boss. 7. For 1-Star, 2-Stars or 3-Stars equipments, before you sell it upgrade them to +1, +2 and +3 respectively so it worth more. (i.e: A 3-Stars +0 item will sell for 2100 but a 3-Stars +3 will sell for 3744 after deducting the upgrade cost). --- Credit to exi : http://forum.playvaliantforce.com/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=1679#p10824 More guides, visit here: http://forum.playvaliantforce.com/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=619